


Чёрный

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Три цвета [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Dark, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спайк решает помочь Джойс выздороветь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрный

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн между эпизодами «Тень» (s05e08) и «Прислушиваясь к страху» (s05e09)  
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминается бладплей; смерть персонажей  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Ночной ветер раскачивал широкие тканевые жалюзи, заставляя их задевать друг друга со странным шуршащим звуком, будто где-то в палате ползает гигантская сороконожка. На миг лунный свет, пробирающийся сквозь щели, заслонила тень, сороконожка взвилась на дыбы, и кто-то мягко спрыгнул с подоконника на пол.  
      Джойс мгновенно проснулась – головные боли сделали её сон чутким.  
      – Кто здесь?  
      – Не бойтесь, Джойс, это я.  
      Она немного расслабилась.  
      – Спайк… что-то случилось?  
      – Хм… да. Вы заболели. – Тёмный силуэт приблизился.  
      Джойс слабо улыбнулась, будто извиняясь:  
      – Да, так получилось… Как Баффи? Дон? С ними всё в порядке?  
      Спайк переступил с ноги на ногу.  
      – Не видел их вчера, но если бы что-то было не так, я бы уже знал. – Он опустился в кресло рядом с больничной кроватью и осторожно коснулся руки Джойс. – Извините, что без цветов… и всего прочего.  
      – Это даже хорошо, – Джойс тихонько фыркнула и кивнула на тумбочку, где стояла ваза, с трудом вмещавшая не то три, не то четыре букета, – иначе бы мне некуда было бы их поставить. Так ты пришёл навестить меня? – Она перевернула кисть и легонько пожала Спайку руку. – Спасибо. Я не ожидала.  
      – Не только. – Спайк вздохнул и как-то ссутулился, почти утонув в своём широком плаще. – Знаете, я никогда не доверял врачам… особенно после того, как один из них засунул мне в голову чип. – Джойс невольно поёжилась. – А теперь они собираются залезть в голову к вам. И мне это не нравится.  
      – Мне тоже, – тихо ответила Джойс.  
      Спайк пересел на край кровати:  
      – Мне очень жаль, что с вами случилось… это.  
      – Опухоль.  
      – Да. И я долго колебался… Но, в конце концов, если нет намерения причинить боль… В конце концов… я потерплю. – Спайк протянул руку и ласково отвёл волосы от шеи Джойс.  
      Жалюзи всё так же трепетали от ветра, и лёгкий вскрик попал в паутину их шороха и поскрипывания, заблудился и потонул.  
      И некоторое время было тихо.  
      А потом запищали приборы, кардиомонитор сошёл с ума, замигал – и высветил ровную линию.  
      Тень снова заслонила лунный свет – почти всё окно, – раздался звон стекла и звучный удар внизу, словно на асфальт спрыгнуло нечто тяжёлое. Или кто-то, обременённый ношей.  
      В палату вбежал врач, медсестра толкала следом тележку с дефибриллятором…  
      Кровать была пуста.  
  
      Небольшую гостиную переполняли звуки работающего телевизора. Дон сидела, забравшись с ногами на диван, и, сосредоточенно хрустя чипсами, смотрела концерт Бритни Спирс. Вообще-то иногда она порывалась потанцевать, но потом вспоминала про маму в больнице, и ей сразу же казалось неправильным веселиться. Так что она продолжала сидеть.  
      Внезапно в ритмичную музыку вплелся негромкий стук. Дон взяла пульт и убавила громкость. Определённо кто-то стучал в дверь, что было довольно странно – у Баффи были ключи, а больше она никого и не ждала. Разве что Ксандеру что-то понадобилось…  
      Дон вздохнула, сунула ноги в тапочки и пошлёпала к двери. На полпути зазвонил телефон, но она решила, что об этом вполне могут позаботиться Уиллоу и Тара, которым вроде как полагалось присматривать за ней, а не заниматься… чем бы они там ни занимались – где-то на втором этаже.  
      – Кто там? – она попыталась разглядеть сквозь стекло, но как назло светильник раскачивало ветром, отчего стоящая на крыльце фигура казалась сложенной из постоянно перемещающихся обрывков света и тени. У Дон даже голова закружилась.  
      – Это я, Дон, милая…  
      – Мама! – Дон мигом распахнула дверь. – Что… Как?.. Ты ведь должна быть в больнице. Операция…  
      – Меня ненадолго отпустили, – Джойс ласково улыбнулась. – Разрешили немного побыть с семьёй. Пустишь?  
      – Да, конечно, – спохватилась Дон и отступила в сторону, давая дорогу, – извини, мам, заходи.  
      Джойс прошла мимо неё на кухню.  
      – Очень пить хочется, – объяснила она и достала из холодильника апельсиновый сок.  
      Дон остановилась на пороге, прислонившись к косяку и недоверчиво глядя на мать.  
      – Мам, ты уверена, что тебе стоило приезжать? Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь… такая бледная. Я позвоню Ксандеру, чтобы он отвёз тебя обратно в больницу.  
      – Незачем, – тихо раздалось у неё над ухом.  
      Её обхватила поперёк груди сильная рука – будто стальным прутом передавило, другая рука зажала рот раньше, чем она успела хотя бы пискнуть. Дон в ужасе забилась, но бесполезно.  
      – Не бойся, милая, – Джойс отставила пакет и медленно направилась к ней. Длинный шёлковый шарф, который был обмотан вокруг её шеи, зацепился кончиком за ручку холодильника и соскользнул по её плечам.  
      Дон задохнулась всхлипом – на шее её матери красовался укус – свежий, припухший.  
      – Девочка моя, милая моя девочка… – Джойс отвела волосы с лица дочери и наклонилась. – Не волнуйся, больно не будет…  
  
      Спайк бережно поддерживал тело Дон, пока Джойс пила из неё. На самом деле в этом не было большой нужды – та быстро потеряла сознание.  
      – Хватит, – прошептал он, – теперь напои её своей кровью.  
      Джойс приподняла голову и удивительно нежно улыбнулась – так что даже Спайку стало жутковато от разительного контраста этой нежности и окровавленных клыков. Она погладила Дон по голове, укусила себя за запястье и поднесла его к губам дочери. В приоткрытый рот Дон потекла тонкая тёмная струйка. На миг Спайку показалось, что в ране на шее девочки промелькнул зеленоватый всполох – но то ли быстро потух, то ли ему действительно померещилось… Спайк на всякий случай потряс головой. Должно быть, это всё из-за чипа – тот всё-таки сработал, когда он обращал Джойс.  
      – Вот так, хорошо. Теперь отнесём её на диван.  
      Снова зазвонил телефон. На сей раз, однако, он быстро умолк – видимо, кто-то наверху снял трубку.  
      – Это же не Баффи? – вдруг испугалась Джойс. – Мы не сможем застать её врасплох.  
      – Баффи в доме нет, – заверил её Спайк. – Это Рыжая и её подруга…  
      – Развлекаются, – закончила за него Джойс и вдруг хищно усмехнулась. – Теперь моя очередь прятаться. Придумай что-нибудь, отвлеки их – звонили наверняка из больницы, так что они вот-вот спустятся.  
      – Нет, теперь мы спрячемся оба.  
  
      – Дон, Дон, ты только не волнуйся… – По лестнице простучали шаги. – Нам нужно… ой, Тара, она, кажется, спит.  
      – Тогда не будем её будить. Я посижу тут, а ты позвони Ксандеру, и идите искать Баффи.  
      – Ладно.  
      Тара шагнула к дивану, одновременно нагибаясь, чтобы подобрать валявшийся на полу пульт, нажала на кнопку – и в наступившей тишине раздавшийся позади сдавленный крик прозвучал особенно громко. Тара ещё только оборачивалась, когда что-то ударило её в висок, и, уже падая, уже упав, уже погружаясь в беспамятство, она успела увидеть Спайка, удерживавшего Уиллоу, и подходящую к ним… Джойс, сжимавшую что-то в руке. Вот она уронила это, оно стукнулось об пол, подкатилось к Таре… медный подсвечник, испачканный в чём-то красном. «Да это же моя кровь!» – успела отстранённо удивиться Тара, прежде чем всё померкло.  
  
      – Миссис Саммерс, я прошу вас, не надо! – Уиллоу заплакала.  
      – Шшш, всё будет хорошо, Уиллоу я тебе обещаю. – Джойс провела пальцем по вырезу её кофточки, едва касаясь кожи. – Спайк, зажми ей рот, пожалуйста, чтобы она не могла колдовать.  
      Уиллоу сдавленно замычала. По её лицу безостановочно катились слёзы.  
      – Не надо плакать, – Джойс покачала головой. – Быть вампиром совсем не плохо. Наоборот. Я никогда прежде не чувствовала себя такой… живой. И я больше не больна – никакой опухоли, никакой операции. И мне никогда не исполнится шестьдесят. Ох, Спайк, где ты был, когда мне было тридцать?.. Или двадцать пять.  
      – Ты прекрасна, – заверил её Спайк. – Жаль, что мы не отражаемся в зеркалах – иначе ты бы увидела, какой стала.  
      – Правда? – обрадовалась Джойс. – Так это чудесно! – Она снова посмотрела на Уиллоу, которая уже содрогалась в отчаянных, но по-прежнему приглушённых рыданиях. – Вот видишь. Это настоящий дар: вечная молодость, здоровье, сила… Теперь всё будет по-другому, мы все станем одной дружной семьёй. Только вот Баффи… – Джойс запнулась, потом решительно тряхнула головой: – Ах, ладно, подумаю об этом позже.  
      – Давай кусай, – Спайк подтолкнул к ней Уиллоу. – А то Глинда очнётся.  
      – Нет… – Джойс сдвинула блузку с плеча Уиллоу и аккуратно провела острым когтем по тонкой коже, под которой бешено пульсировала голубая жилка. – Она твоя.  
      Спайк улыбнулся и, потянувшись вперёд, тронул губами губы Джойс, замер, потом углубил поцелуй, проскальзывая языком внутрь, пробуя свежую, молодую кровь Дон, привкус которой всё ещё ощущался, чувствуя возбуждение от этой энергии, от этой _жизни_. Джойс застонала и отстранилась:  
      – Пей быстрее, пока не затянулось.  
      – Спасибо. – Спайк напоследок слизнул с её подбородка засохшие капельки.  
      И, не мешкая больше, припал ртом к узкому порезу.  
  
      Баффи открыла дверь, прислонила к стене окровавленную секиру, сняла куртку и потянулась, хрустнув спиной. Почему-то все три демона, что попались ей сегодня, были просто отвратительно огромными. Может, на них так действует Адская Пасть? В основании шеи мерзко зудело, будто она наткнулась на целое вампирское гнездо, но Баффи было уже наплевать.  
      Чувствуя усталость во всём теле и ни о чём так не мечтая, как о тёплом душе и мягкой постели, Баффи для порядка всё же заглянула в гостиную, откуда доносился тихий звук работающего телевизора.  
      – Донни, почему ты ещё не в кровати? И где Уиллоу и Тара?  
      – Они разрешили мне досмотреть концерт. А потом я сразу пойду спать. – Дон приподняла голову от подлокотника дивана и посмотрела на сестру своим фирменным «щенячьим» взглядом. – Честное слово.  
      – Правда, Баффи, пусть посмотрит, – из кухни вышла Уиллоу, – завтра суббота, выходной. Ничего страшного не случится.  
      Появившаяся за её спиной Тара приветливо улыбнулась Баффи и обвила руки вокруг талии Уиллоу, пристроив подбородок ей на плечо.  
      – Может, приготовить тебе ванну? Неважно выглядишь.  
      Баффи поразмыслила немного и благодарно кивнула:  
      – Да, пожалуй, ванна – именно то, что мне сейчас нужно.  
      Откинувшись на спинку ванны и методично разрушая только что ею самой же и возведённые пенные башенки, Баффи пыталась отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей. Мама была в больнице, за Дон охотился таинственный демон, Райли последнее время вёл себя странно… Как будто её жизнь, и до этого не отличавшаяся гладкостью, начала разрушаться. Совсем как шаткие башенки из пены.  
      Кто-то тихо постучал в дверь.  
      – Да?  
      – Баффи, можно войти? – Уиллоу.  
      Баффи нырнула в пену поглубже:  
      – Заходи.  
      Уиллоу бочком протиснулась в дверь; в руках её был стакан, в котором можно было разглядеть листики мяты.  
      – Вот. Приготовила тебе мохито. Безалкогольный, конечно, – тут же добавила она, заметив взгляд Баффи. – Кстати, Тара делает потрясающий массаж – она может помять тебе плечи.  
      – Спасибо, – Баффи улыбнулась. – Вы такие заботливые.  
      Через полчаса она всё-таки решила вылезти из воды. Мышцы всё ещё ломило, но после ванны Баффи чувствовала себя невероятно расслабленной и сонной. Допив остатки мохито, она наскоро вытерлась и завернулась в халат.  
      Дон в гостиной уже не было – наверное, действительно пошла спать, как и обещала. На столике стояла бутылочка с маслом, на диване сидела Тара, которая, увидев её, сразу подвинулась и похлопала рядом с собой. Уиллоу гремела чем-то на кухне.  
      Руки у Тары были прохладными и на удивление сильными. Баффи блаженно закрыла глаза, не замечая, что халат сполз ей на талию, а Тара не столько разминает усталую спину, сколько поглаживает. Вот она спустилась ниже, очерчивая ладонью круг на пояснице, лаская и легонько надавливая на хребет, и Баффи выгнулась от удовольствия.  
      – Боже, как хорошо… Тебе нужно брать за это деньги.  
      – Предпочитаю натуру, – хмыкнула Тара, и Баффи вяло подумала, что не замечала за ней подобной откровенности. – Со спиной я закончила. Помассировать тебе что-нибудь ещё? Ноги? Руки? Хм… живот?  
      – Да… пожалуйста… – Баффи развернулась и откинулась на диванные подушки, отчего-то совсем не заботясь о своей наготе.  
      Мягкие руки пробежались по её ногам вверх, перепорхнули на бока и потянулись к завязкам халата.  
      – Ты очень красивая, – сказала Тара, проводя большими пальцами по её ключицам.  
      – Эй, я не лесбиянка, – наполовину притворно возмутилась Баффи, подняв было руки, чтобы запахнуться… но тут же уронив их обратно на диван.  
      – Не говори, пока не попробуешь, – фыркнула Тара. – Да и кто не экспериментирует в нашем возрасте? Успокойся, это всего лишь массаж.  
      Она растирала ноющие бицепсы Баффи, одновременно высвобождая её руки из рукавов, потом перешла на плечи… Баффи едва заметила, когда ладони Тары прошлись по её животу, а кончики пальцев задели напрягшиеся от холода соски. Движения слишком успокаивали, даже когда подходили чересчур близко к той черте, за которую она обычно пускала только своих парней. В конце концов, это ведь только Тара. И ей просто нравятся женщины…  
      Вдруг вместо пальцев её груди коснулось нечто влажное. Баффи распахнула полуприкрытые глаза и попыталась подняться – но чьи-то руки надавили ей на плечи, удерживая. Она подняла взгляд – над подлокотником возвышалась Уиллоу. А она и не слышала, как та подошла.  
      – Расслабься, Баффи. Тебе просто нужно расслабиться.  
      И у Баффи больше не осталось сил сопротивляться этим рукам – и языку Тары, который опускался всё ниже и ниже вдоль её живота, сдвигая резинку трусиков, сдвигая и сами их почти до колен, и нежным губам, которые покрыли лёгкими поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бёдер.  
      А потом рот Тары добрался до её промежности, и Баффи окончательно потерялась в необычных ощущениях. Нет, Райли однажды пробовал… но Тара будто точно знала, чего Баффи хочет, знала, где нужно коснуться. И к чёрту Райли, всё равно его сейчас здесь нет.  
      Кажется, в какой-то момент Уиллоу присоединилась к ним, трогая, лаская и вылизывая обеих. Во всяком случае, когда сознание Баффи временами прояснялось, она видела, как Уиллоу целуется с Тарой… или раздевает её… или целуется с ней, с Баффи.  
      Небольшая гостиная наполнилась вздохами и стонами.  
      Баффи плыла по волнам наслаждения, мир перед ней расплывался, а между ног – там, где скользили, ласкали, посасывали умелые губы, – зарождалось тепло. Вот её словно подхватило и понесло, внутренние мускулы сократились, и острое удовольствие от оргазма смешалось с неосознанным сожалением от пустоты внутри, там, где полагалось быть твёрдому и грубому, заполняющему её… И одновременно в руке возникла быстрая острая боль, точно от укуса, которая быстро растворилась в послеоргазменном трепете и расслабленности.  
  
      Уиллоу с неохотой оторвалась от запястья Баффи – только чтобы подставить новую кружку под срывающиеся вниз крупные тяжёлые капли крови и припасть поцелуем к губам Тары, делясь последним глотком – и силой, заключённой в нём.  
      – Отнеси кровь Джойс и Дон и позови Спайка, – прошептала она, отрываясь ото рта любовницы. – Он наверняка тоже захочет получить свою порцию.  
      – Пусть натечёт побольше, – улыбнулась Тара, провела ладонью по разорванному запястью Баффи и размазала кровь по своей обнажённой груди, – а мы пока найдём, чем заняться.  
  
      Войдя в гостиную, Спайк зажмурился от нахлынувших запахов. Здесь было всё: кровь, возбуждение, секс, смерть. Всё, что он так любил. Он глянул на Уиллоу и Тару, и те без возражений удалились на кухню.  
      – Извини, златовласка, – прошептал он, присаживаясь на диван и нежно проводя пальцами по разметавшимся волосам Баффи. – Я бы обратил тебя, но это слишком опасно. Истребительница… никто не знает, что может получиться. Я запомню тебя. – Он приподнял безвольную руку, поцеловал сгиб локтя, лизнул запястье… Тело Баффи содрогнулось, выгнулось; бёдра раздвинулись шире, будто приглашая его. – Почему нет? – Спайк скинул плащ. – Трахнуть Истребительницу – это ещё лучше, чем убить её. Детка, обещаю, ты умрёшь счастливой.  
  
      Когда в гостиную вошли Джойс и Дон, Баффи выглядела умиротворённой. Она казалась спящей – Спайк предусмотрительно натянул трусики обратно и запахнул халат, для уверенности завязав на поясе узел.  
      – Никак нельзя было?.. – грустно спросила Джойс, опускаясь на колени возле дивана.  
      – Джойс… мне очень жаль, – в голосе Спайка на самом деле сквозило сожаление. – Я бы хотел…  
      – Спи, доченька. – Джойс словно бы даже не слышала его: она коснулась лица Баффи – по-прежнему тёплая кожа, но черты лица заострились и осунулись – смерть вступала в свои права. – Ты заслужила это.  
      Джойс поднялась и повернулась к Спайку, смахивая слёзы.  
      – И куда теперь?  
      – Прочь отсюда. – Спайк крутанул на пальце ключи от ДеСото.  
      Выходящая последней Дон поцеловала сестру в лоб и выключила свет.  
      Дом на Ревелло-драйв погрузился в темноту.


End file.
